The Microimaqinq Core provides training and maintains the many compound and stereo microscopes required for the proposed projects. The Microimaging Core also provides several confocal microscopes, a spinning disk microscope, a custom built two-photon laser scanning microscope and a one-of-a-kind, custom light-sheet microscope for use of the Program.